


Gaius X Reader: Thievery

by SheerIridescence



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Thievery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	Gaius X Reader: Thievery

Gaius was extremely good at doing what he loved the most: stealing… Candy. Admittedly his hobby sucked, but he took pride in it, and even utilized that talent of theft very well on the battlefield. Stealing candy still took a much higher priority over that though. Something Gaius didn’t know though, was that you were in fact even better at the art of thieving when it came to candy. After he refused to share his candy stash with you, you set out on a mission; a mission for candy. You were a tactician after all, and tricks were definitely your forte.

Every single night you went and stole a part of his candy stash for yourself, Gaius noticing the very next morning every single time with a look of both confusion and slight rage. This went on for a solid week until one day Gaius snapped, discovering that his best bonbons had gone missing. He stormed around the camp, demanding knowledge of the whereabouts of his bonbons to anyone within range. You couldn’t help but snicker as this went on, innocently winking at Chrom and Lissa as you surpassed more giggles. They knew what you did just from that wink, and had to hold their own laughter too as they left. Leaving the raging Gaius with the others to deal with his raging sweet tooth.

Later that same day once the sun had set beyond the horizon to introduce the night, you had decided to go for another round of thievery, just to see how far you could drive Gaius into madness with his missing sweets. Once everyone had gone to bed and whoever was on guard duty had moved to the other side of the camp, you snuck your way over to the stash of candy that totally sat out in the open among the boxes of cargo at the south side of the camp. You were surprised Gaius hadn’t moved it into his tent yet to sleep with it, considering the large amount of candy you took. Leaving it for as long as he has was a bit suspicious, but nonetheless there were no new threats apparent in the area, so you would definitely be taking a chance at swiping some more goods.

Quietly sneaking around the large wooden crates, you listened for anything that sounded out of place in the breeze of the night, pausing and staring at the box that the sweets always sat in. Satisfied with the peace in the area, you then quickly began to tiptoe towards the box to make a quick snatch and go, but halfway through your little journey a rope snapped up from between the blades of grass and tripped you, sending you down into the slightly damp grass. Letting out a high-pitched sort of gasp, you flipped over to try and quickly get up and bolt away from the unknown person who tried to trap you, but that person instead leapt on top of you and pinned you to the ground to prevent your escape. Caught in the act, the moonlight soon shifted to reveal the face of the one breathing heavily with anger and holding you down to be Gaius, looking ready to give you what for.

“_______?!” Gaius spoke with a tone of surprise, not expecting you to be the one caught underneath him. His expression softened when he seen it was you, but his grip still remained strong on your wrists.

“Uh, surprise?” You responded guiltily, giving him an innocent look.

“You, of all the people possible, have been stealing my sweets.” He stated questioningly, raising a brow at you.

“Hey, I’m good at more than just strategizing as a tactician, you know.” You said smartly.

So, tactical thievery then, eh?” He inquired giving a name to your sly actions.

“Precisely.” You nodded smugly, blowing a bot of grass off your face.

Gaius scoffed, rolling his eyes at your confidence. “So, now that I know the culprit behind my missing sweets, how are you gonna repay me for all of my lost goods, hmm?”

“Uhhhh… Shopping trip on me?” You offered dumbly, not expecting to have to repay him so soon, or at all.

“Oh come on. You’re our tactician. Think sweeter.” He heavily implied, voice thick and oh so syrupy sweet. Lying under him, your cheeks very quickly became tinted with a deep pink blush as he went on. “You owe me so much _______. Regardless of whether I take orders from you or not,” He continued, leaning down closer to you until your bodies almost touched.” You have to pay me back with a sweet, sweet kiss.”

Breath hitched for a moment, you huffed it out with a slight shake before you let a small grin of confidence come through. “Will do.” You replied, craning your neck up and placing your lips onto his almost hastily.

Gaius was quite surprised by your response, caught off guard as your lips captured his. Soon enough though he became pleased by the sensation and lowered himself closer to you to make it easier for you as he kissed back lovingly. He was loving every minute of this, and eventually let your wrists go to support himself better while your hands wandered up into his hair. A breather was soon needed though, so you both ceased the kissing to take deep breaths as you gazed at each other with a dreamlike haze in your eyes.

Gaius smiled, looking down at you with a look of ecstasy. “I might need a little more of that to make up for the bonbons _______.” He told you.

“If I asked you to be my lover, would that be compensation enough?” You asked, zero hesitation in every word you spoke.

Gaius was the one to turn crimson now, sputtering to try and find a response for you. Those words seemed to weaken him a lot, his arms wobbling and him soon falling down on top of you. You couldn’t help but laugh, arms now resting on top of him.

“Can I take that as a yes?” You questioned, gently ruffling his hair.

“Y-yeah. That’s… P-perfect.” He stammered in agreement.

You smirked. “Looks like I’m good at tactical thievery AND stealing Little shit.”

“Love you too, dork.” You giggled, letting him lay there with your arms on top of him, keeping your even sweeter prize than intended close to your heart.


End file.
